


Beloved Harley

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Simply Ivy reminiscing over Harley's effect on her sleep schedule.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Beloved Harley

Ivy didn’t sleep much until Harley moved in. She didn’t feel the need, not needing too much sleep to properly function. Yet, Harley’s whole bedtime routine was intriguing. Face masks, curling of the hair, and her pajamas looked so comfy. 

But sometimes, Harley would get Ivy into bed with less innocent intentions. It was hard to resist, the lustful gaze in her blue eyes and mischievous smirk. Ivy simply couldn’t bring herself to refuse, letting Harley grab her hand and pull her down. 

Tonight is not one of those nights, however. Instead, Ivy really just wanted to sleep beside Harley. There’s a calming factor to it all, sleeping next to someone who radiates love and affection. Harley likes to snuggle up to her, face pressed into the back of her neck and arm draped over Ivy’s body. Ivy can’t complain, it’s her beloved Harley. 


End file.
